All My Life
by aznangelwings02
Summary: Draco Malfoy has a killing secret that no one knows and lives like there is no tomorrow, that is until he meets Ginny Weasley, who is all about organization. TEAR-JERKER! CH. 3 UP! RR!
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely NOTHING! What, did you think I was J.K. Rowling? Sorry, to disappoint you!

Anyways, hello there! And welcome to my third ficcy called "All My Life", it's based on a foreign movie that I saw. It's a tearjerker, but not until the end and sort of in the middle, so DON'T get your tissues out until I tell you, ok? waits for the reader to nod Ok! Well, it's a Ginny/Draco fic; so if you're a Harry/Ginny fan, please DON'T read this. Ok, well, that's all for now, and don't you DARE forget to leave a review, all right? All right, enjoy!

* * *

**All My Life **

**Chapter One**

_There is saying that people can control their own lives, but for me that is not true. I believe that you can control just a few things in your life, while the ones you can't you can only watch and go with it. _

A man with white blond hair and a pale complexion in a black tux is fixing his black coat and cuffs of his white shirt. He turns around and looks at the mirror, examining his reflection. Before leaving the man fixes his hair, just to make sure that he looked ready. This man's name is Draco Malfoy and tonight was a very special night.

_At first you may not understand why you can't control something that is in your own life, but it's just something that you must get through to get stronger._

Draco went to dim-lighted room with a table set for two and a cackling fire, lighting the candle in the middle of the table with his wand. Using his wand he conjures up a small bucket of ice and the best champagne in a pure white napkin. A satisfied grin came upon him and he put the champagne in the ice and set the bucket on the table. Suddenly the bell rang at the door.

"It's time," he said and took out a black handkerchief.

A few minutes later he came back into the room guiding a woman in a ruby red dress with the black handkerchief covering her eyes toward the table. She was a woman with a pug-like face and short black hair, but was quite pretty.

"Draco, what's going on?" Pansy Parkinson asked excitedly.

Draco smirked and took off the handkerchief from her eyes. She opened them and smiled big at the sight of such a romantic room. "Oh, Draco!" She exclaimed.

"Ahem." A voice said and Pansy turned to see her two years boyfriend, Blaise Zabini. He was a very handsome man with tousled brown hair that went with his slightly tan face and sexy hazel eyes. He, too, wore a tux that looked similar to Draco's, if not for the black tie. He was dressed differently because this was _his_ very special night, the night he was going to propose to his dear girlfriend, Pansy.

You're wondering why Draco was there, right? Well, Draco was there because the people who were serving the food for the night was of his one and only cousin, Faith Black's magical cuisine service and he was a her partner who supervised the events in where they served; if he wasn't busy traveling. You may think that it's a bit odd for the once Slytherin King to be serving food and not be an Auror, but his reason for this was a secret that only his family knew. Now, enough about Draco, let's get back to the story.

"Oh, Blaise." Pansy said with a dry tone. She was thinking of breaking up with him tonight.

Blaise smiled and a beautiful red rose with a long green thorn-less stem appeared in his hand, "Here you go, Pansy." He said, offering the rose.

Pansy pretended not to see it and went over to one of the windows, seeing the twinkling white stars and shining half moon. Blaise quickly came over to her and offered the rose once again, this time asking with a please. She rolled her eyes and took the rose, but when she did something small attached to it hung loosely by the red ribbon. He took that and brought it close to Pansy, showing her that it was a round gold ring with a diamond. He smiled and went down on one knee.

Blaise took a deep breath and asked, "Will you marry me?"

Instead of a gasp or a happy smile Pansy looked down at him and answered, "No."

Shock took over his face and stood straight up, "What? What did you say?"

"No." Pansy repeated.

"What do you mean 'no'? Just take it!" Anger blended in his voice.

"Why should I take the stupid thing?" Pansy snapped with annoyance.

Before he could stop himself he snapped back, "Well, then maybe I was dumb to date such a _stupid_ person."

Sensing the right time to leave, Draco quickly slipped out of the room without a sound to the kitchen. He was about to get one of the waiters to bring out the food when he heard shouts and a big thud on the ground. He quickly ran into the room, only to hear Pansy slam the door and Blaise on the ground trying to save the ring from the fire.

Draco sighed and tried to help his friend, but he pushed him away and left the room.

An hour later a party was being held at Faith's restaurant of what should have been Blaise and Pansy's engagement party. Draco was there with his cousin Faith, but she was complaining on how much of a failure the night had went for Blaise.

"It's all our fault that this has happened." Faith said.

"I'm telling you, we had not even served the appetizers before they got into an argument," Draco said. "Besides it was Pansy who started it all by saying 'no' _and_ to be in a relationship." He said as he poured himself a glass of the best champagne Blaise had left for them. Draco drank some and smiled at his cousin, offering her some. Faith was not at all amused by his attitude and did not take the champagne.

"Please, Draco, be more sympathetic!" Faith told her cousin. She was about to say more when she saw something in the front pocket of his tux. Out of curiosity Faith reached for it and Draco didn't stop her when she took it.

"What the hell is this?" She turned it around and read it before turning back to Draco. "Two tickets to a muggle cruise?" He took it back as the two walked over to the table.

"Yes, it is. A muggle cruise in the sunny tropics." Draco bragged, giving Faith a Malfoy smile and sat down. Over the past few years Draco came to be quite tolerant of muggles and their ways.

"Oh, don't give me that smile." She said, taking a seat across from Draco. Faith had always hated the Malfoy smile and sickened by it, because it wasn't really a smile at all. "Where'd you get one of those?"

Draco looked away, "Blaise gave them to me."

Faith gave an angry sigh and asked her cousin through gritted teeth, "Please don't tell me you _bought_ them from him!"

"Come on, Faith, have a little more faith in me." Draco interjected, chuckling at his own joke.

"Just please tell me that you didn't!" Faith begged.

He waved his hand at her. "Don't worry. He _gave_ the tickets to me. Blimey, lighten up a bit, life's too short." Draco smiled at her, but it faltered when he said those words, it always reminded of what he had to deal with.

Draco's cousin took one look at him and guilt fell into her gut. "I'm sorry, Draco. I didn't mean for you to-"

"No, it's ok. I'm fine anyways." He said and took a small sip from his glass. But it wasn't ok and Faith knew it, she reached out for her one and only cousin and hugged him tight.

* * *

**Hey, people! It may not seem like a story about Ginny and Draco right now, but this is only an introduction to Draco so you can understand later. Ginny will be coming into the story in the NEXT chapter!! THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING!!!! DON'T FORGET THE REVIEW!! **

**-aznangelwings02**


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: **I own absolutely NOTHING! What, did you think I was J.K. Rowling? Sorry, to disappoint you!

Hey, there! Aznangelwings02 here to say thanks so much for the review-

**All My Life**

**Chapter Two**

-On the Muggle Cruise-

Draco eagerly breathed in the sea air at the dock and gripped his luggage tight. He only had one luggage, because he shrunk his clothes and other necessary items and put them in one luggage, that way he wouldn't have to carry much. Lazy is what Draco's mother told him many times in his childhood and present.

A gut feeling told him that this muggle cruise was going to be brilliant.

-In Draco's Room-

Once in his room, Draco put down his one luggage and looked around his room. It was a master bedroom with light blue walls and a regular sized bathroom. There was a glass door across from his bed that led to a balcony on the side of the large ship, quite high from the ocean. Draco breathed out a sigh and laid down on his king sized bed, stretching his arms out, as if trying to reach the walls. He was getting into a quite rare content moment, when he heard loud crashing sounds.

"Hello?" Draco called out, sitting up on his bed.

He tilted his head and walked around to try to find the source. The sounds got louder when he found that it was coming from the opposite side of his left wall. Draco cautiously put his ear against the wall.

On the other side of the wall, an angry woman in a beautiful flowing white wedding dress was throwing her possessions around the room. Her auburn hair was put up and a long white veil fell from it, billowing behind her petite form. She quickly took off the veil and ripped it, imagining that it was a certain someone's face.

"You're so stupid, Ginny!" Ginevra Weasley told herself as she took off her wedding dress only to leave her in a white slip. Ginny's beautiful blue eyes were smeared with mascara from tears that she had shed earlier that day.

"So stupid!" She repeated. Ginny's elegant fingers were gripped into fists and pulled close to her face.

Memories from that morning came back to Ginny and washed over her like a wave, reminding her so much of the pain. She angrily threw her luggage toward her wall and it made a loud crash that made Draco on the opposite side back away from the wall.

After a few minutes the anger inside Ginny slowly dimmed away and all that was left was a throbbing pain. Tears once again came to her eyes and once again she couldn't hold them in, Ginny leaned against the wall for support, but she slowly fell to the floor, crying.

That evening Draco went to explore the ship or until he found something or someone of his interest. He was just coming out onto the ship's front deck that was full of hanging lights, tables for couples and a dance floor.

Nothing was really there for him, when he saw a woman dancing alone off to side. The woman seemed drunk the way she was dancing alone, and the fact that she had a muggle beer bottle in her hand. There was something about her that caused Draco to want to meet her.

Up close, Draco saw that she had auburn hair and milky white skin. The woman's white coat accented her curves, but her pants hung a bit loosely on her. Draco could hear the woman sing softly to herself and spin around.

To get her attention, Draco tapped her on the shoulder. The woman reacted violently by turning around to push at his arm and glare at Draco. The moment he saw her face he knew right away who it was; the youngest Weasley, Ginny. Draco had thought Ginny was quite cute when she came back on her fourth year, but now the feeling increased now that he was face to face with her.

"What do you want?" Ginny asked in a sharp tone.

"Um, nothing." Draco stuttered, "I was just wondering if you were okay. You looked pretty drunk from a far." Oh, that was just a great thing to say, he thought to himself. He came closer to her, to keep her away from the rail and she sneezed in his face.

"Excuse you." Draco said, wiping his face.

"Thanks," Ginny said and tipsily walked over to the rail again. Draco tried to catch her, but she pushed him away. Silence fell between them and stayed for a couple of moments, Ginny was the one who broke it.

"What do you want in life?" Ginny asked him randomly. She took a sip from her drink and looked at Draco.

He was taken aback at that question, but he thought for a minute and answered, "To live, I guess."

She gave a small snort, but nodded in approval. "You know what I want?"

Draco arched his eyebrow at her, but he was interested. "No, what?"

She smiled, as if she had been asked that question many times before and loved to answer it. Ginny turned her back against the rail and leaned on it. "I want a two story house set in a good neighborhood with a white picket fence and a garden." A few tears welled up in her eyes as she continued, "I want to wake up in the morning and see my beloved. -" She stopped to wipe a few tears- "Then at night I want to come home from work, and it won't matter how bad of a day I had, because I know that at home there's that one person that can make it all better." A small tear fell down her cheek.

It may have been a dream to find a drunk Weasley and have the chance to get revenge on everything they did or said about a Malfoy, but Draco didn't know why or how, but seeing Ginny cry, hurt him.

It must be the alcohol, he told himself.

His old self told him to take advantage of her, but his real gut screamed for Draco to help Ginny. Draco knew better than to do something what his father would have done, ever since Voldemort fell to Harry in their 7th year and his father was put in Azkaban for a lifetime.

Draco was ripped away from his thoughts when he realized that Ginny was no longer in front of him, but trying to walk back to her room. Ginny was right at the door and about to open the door when she lost her step. He caught her before she fell, but as he did she threw up on his favorite black button up shirt.

"Sorry," She apologized and tried to stand up, but to no avail. Once again he caught her and held her tight.

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes at her and knew now that he had no choice, but to help the poor girl.

"Alright, come on." He told her. Draco took the muggle beer bottle from her hand and threw it in a trashcan. He guided her through the door until they came to the lobby.

"Where are we going?" Ginny asked suspiciously, stumbling as she walked.

"I'm taking you to your room." Draco answered. He was getting very annoyed by her slowness and stumbling, so he did the one thing that he really didn't want to do with a Weasley; carry them bridal way. Draco was surprised to find that Ginny was quite light. When he finally had a good hold on her he asked, "Which number is your room?"

It was a good thing she had only drank a few bottles of muggle beer, or else she wouldn't have remembered her room number.

"Room207." Ginny said softly before falling to a deep sleep.

"Great," Draco said sarcastically. Suddenly he stopped and thought about her room number and remembered that room 207 was right next to his, room 206.

Coincidence? He thought. His non-gullible part of his brain told him that it was just a coincidence that he was staying next to a Weasley.

"Yeah, a coincidence." He told himself and walked over to the stairs to return Ginny to her room.

Even though there were those so-called "elevators" that used something called "electricity", Draco didn't really trust muggle objects that is unless he knew how it really worked or if someone else tried it for him.

Thanks so much for reading my FICCY!! Please DON'T forget to REVIEW!! PLEASE!!!! It would make me oh so grateful! Alright, I'm going to shut my trap now and work on chapter three.

* * *

**Oh, and HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!!! pulls reins on Dasher the reindeer Onward Dasher!! hahaha**

**-aznangelwings02**


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: **I own absolutely NOTHING! Everything that has a Harry Potter label or involves anything about the boy is and always will be owned by J.K. Rowling.

FIRST of all I'd like to say that I am REALLY sorry about having two chapters; my computer has been acting weird these past few days and I was really sleepy when I put that chapter in. SO SORRY!! Anyways, thanks so much for the reviews- SARAH, EMILY, and RED! If it weren't for reading your reviews, I wouldn't have known that I had made such a bad mistake. THANKS SO MUCH!! Ok, ONWARD TO THE STORY:

**All My Life **

**Chapter Three**

The next morning Ginny woke up with a throbbing headache, and only a vague memory of what had happened last night. All she could remember was that she tried to drink her pain away, and a man; a familiar man, who she just couldn't put her finger on who it was. She gritted her teeth against the aching and put a hand to her head.

"Where's my wand?" Ginny asked no one in particular and searched the room for her wand. She may have a hangover, but she did know a spell to make it go away. Although each time she moved she felt as if the world was spinning and made her headache even worse then it was.

"Ugh…" she groaned, "Where did I put it?"

She really did not want to search for her wand in this condition, so Ginny muttered, "Accio wand." In the blink of an eye her wand came to her hand.

Ginny silently thanked Hogwarts for teaching her that and pointed her wand at the top of her head. A mumbled spell came from her lips, and after a minute the pain didn't go away.

She looked in the mirror to see that she had accidentally said the spell wrong and turned her hair purple.

_Oh, great,_ Ginny thought, trying to keep a clear mind. She tried the spell once again and this time it made her headache go away. The spell for turning her hair back to its normal color returned to her as soon as the headache left.

A reliving sigh passed her mouth and she took a look at her room to see that her room was a complete disaster; her wedding dress and ripped veil were on the floor along with her other clothes and things. Ginny realized that since she had arrived she never had the time to clean up and organize her possessions and clothes.

Everyone who knew Ginny Weasley knew that the littlest Weasley was very organized and liked to always have a schedule. She had learned organization and neatness from her mother, which her six messy brothers did not. Ginny is so organized, that before her marriage, she had her wedding and future all planned out; from which dress to where down to what kind of hair clip she was going to use for her veil. Yes, you could say that she was a perfectionist, but it was habit she couldn't break and she just liked living by a schedule.

The former Gryffindor looked at her mess and breathed in deeply, "Time to clean up." You would have thought that this had taken Ginny about an hour, but since she used magic it didn't take her very long at all, about seven minutes to be exact.

She smiled proudly at her now neat room; her stationery and hair accessories were put on the desk, her clothes were folded nicely in her luggage and her bed was made nicely. The only thing that was put in the closet was a white dress, which she did not want to see ever again.

After the clean up Ginny took out a white notepad and sat at her desk, writing her Things To Do List:

_Things to do:_

_Eat breakfast_

_Do some shopping_

_Explore the ship for any fun activities._

She thought she was done, when she remembered something very important:

_Avoid men- especially the one from last night! _

When she was satisfied with her schedule, Ginny sighed and got ready for breakfast.

At breakfast in the large dining room, she found a table that was by one of the ships windows. She put a lot of food on her plate so to satisfy her stomach from last night as well. Ginny was just getting through her eggs and sausages when a man came to her table and sat across from her. He set a small glass cup of an orange mixture in front of Ginny.

"It's for your hangover," the man told her, settling into his seat. A puzzled look came over her and she looked at him to see that he seemed quite familiar, as if she had met him before.

Draco noticed her odd looks toward him so he spoke first, "I'm the bloke from last night." He made a throwing up gesture and pointed at himself. "You threw up on someone and that was me." Draco gave her a smile and she sneezed at his cologne once again.

"Exactly." He said.

She wiped her nose and it took her a few seconds to finally find her voice, "Last night was a mistake. I was a depressed about something."

"Ok, well, I'm Draco Malfoy, Ginny, remember me?" Draco said, trying to see if he would remember him. Well, of course she would, I did torment her family in school, Draco thought, but I also saved her brother and Potter during the War.

It was true that during the war Draco had saved both Ron, Ginny's brother and Harry Potter, Ron's best friend, from getting killed one night. Harry and Ron were both aurors, and were on a mission to find the Deatheater's secret hideout, but they had been captured. At the time Draco was to be said a Deatheater, like his father, but nobody except for a selected few in the Order of the Phoenix knew that he was actually a spy for Dumbledore and the Order. He freed the two aurors and fled the Dark hideout with them, blowing his cover as he did. From then on he had been a completely different person, working with muggle things once in a while and being nice to Muggle-borns.

Ginny knew him well, and never really believed that there had been some good in him, until last night. She looked at him and saw that he had grown and was different since the last time she had seen him, when he had brought Ron and Har- brought her brother home. Ginny saw that Draco's white blonde hair was no longer slicked back and was slightly tousled and spiked. His silver blue eyes were no longer cold and hard, but a bit warm and content. He was very handsome, she thought, but stopped herself, No, remember Ginny- avoid men!

"Yes, well, thanks, for last night." Ginny told him and stood up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked her.

Ginny pretended like she did not hear him and went in search for the souvenir shop. While he watched her go, leaving him with himself.

She found it five minutes later, by the main staircase. The souvenir shop was not at all small like she envisioned, it was big with clothes, watches, sunglasses (glasses that muggles wore to keep the sun out of their eyes) and other things needed for a cruise.

She was examining a white shirt that appealed to her, when she felt someone's eyes on her. On instinct Ginny turned around to see none other than Draco not far looking at her, but turned away once she had noticed him. A tired breath passed her lips and she turned back to what she was doing.

"Are you following me?" Ginny asked him, her eyes still on the shirt.

Draco looked around him, to check if she was really talking to him. Obviously, nobody but him had heard her question. "Who me?" Draco asked back.

Ginny nodded at him and went to look at the skirts that were of different colors.

"No," Draco answered, starting to look around the shop. "Do you notice that everyone here is with someone?"

Ginny turned to look at him, "Really? I didn't know. But that doesn't explain why you're here."

"Well, I would like company and since we are both alone I thought that you would welcome the company." Draco told her. That was true, being on a cruise by yourself was lonely and he did want the company.

"Look, I just want to have a peaceful week on this cruise, alone." She stated to Draco, emphasizing the part of alone to him.

He was crestfallen when she said that, but he tried to show no appearance of it. "Oh," Draco mumbled, turning to leave, but he turned back to Ginny, "But I still want company." He gave her a pleading look.

Ginny answered his pleading look by giving him a stern and warning stare to not start with her.

"Right," Draco backed away a few steps. He didn't want to know what other kinds of stares she could do. He smiled at her and exclaimed before leaving her alone, "Oh, and everything here looks great on you!" Draco winked at her and dinally left her alone.

The youngest Weasley simply rolled her eyes at his foolishness and went on with what she was doing.

Later Draco got ready for the opening night ball of the cruise that was being held in the main hall. He was wearing a button up dark blue shirt and black pants, and checking his reflection when he heard a tap on his window.

Who would be outside in the ocean? Draco thought. He went to his window to find that it was his eagle owl, Malaky, holding a rolled up letter in his beak. At this point he knew exactly who it was from, and opened the window to let his old friend in, only to take the letter and throw it away. He gave a glare at his bird, and conjured up a very special owl treat, waving it in front of Malaky.

"Malaky," Draco called. The eagle owl looked at its master and even more at the treat in his hand, "take this treat and don't send anymore letters from mother, alright?" Malaky gave a small hoot and a flap of the wings, as if to say 'yes'. His master smiled and gave him the treat. The eagle owl took it happily before flying off and into the clear blue sky.

He sighed in relief and was about to leave when he heard another noise, butit wasknock on his door. This time Draco knew it couldn't be his mother, so he opened the door to see that it was-

* * *

CLIFFY!!! MUHAHAHAHAHA….sorry, guys, but you'll just have to wait for who it was. Thanks again for the reviews and help. JUST KIDDING!!!! Almost had you, didn't I? hahaha Here's the rest of it:

* * *

The door opened to reveal Ginny wearing a dark red one strap dress that came to her ankles and similar colored shoes. Her hair was swept up into a bun, but a few red curls fell, framing her face.

Draco was very surprised to find her at his door, but gave a small smirk. "Are you following me?" Draco asked her sarcastically. She looks pretty in that dress, he thought, but stopped himself.

Ginny tried to give him a stern look, but gave up and sighed. "There's a dirty old muggle that keeps harassing me. I came here, because I thought that you would be more harmless." She told him, folding her arms.

Draco touched his heart in fake happiness, "Oh, I am so honored." He gave a teasing chuckle and followed her to the main hall.

* * *

Alright, this is the real end of chapter three. I hope you all enjoyed it. Now, ONWARD TO REVIEWS- TALLYHOE!!! pulls reins on a random white horse HI HOE SILVER!!! hahaha Thanks again for the help and reviews. Bye---

-aznangelwings02


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. J.K. Rowling owns it all! 

Sorry, that it's been so long, but I've really busy lately. Hope you guys like it! Don't forget to**REVIEW** after!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

In the elevator, Ginny and Draco were the only ones in the elevator and they waited patiently for it to go to ground floor.

"So, what do you do?" Ginny asked, trying her best to make a conversation. "I mean, what field of work are you in?"

It hard for Draco to answer that one at first, but he found a way to explain his job. "Well, my cousin runs a magical restaurant and I help out sometimes," Draco explained. "Since my father was put to jail and died. My mother wants nothing to do with his money, so I inherited it and, let's just say that I live off of it. I use most of the money to travel, that's why I don't have a job. You?"

"I'm an Auror," Ginny told him and then added, "but I quit just recently."

Draco was shocked by this and thought that she would be having a great career by now. "Oh, why'd you quit?"

This time, it was Ginny's turn to hesitate, but she managed to say, "Um, well, I quit for, family and friends related reason."

He didn't know if he could really understand that, but he nodded in approval. Silence came between them and the ping of the elevator, told them that they were on the ground level. Ginny and Draco got out and found a table for two by the ship's window. The tables was coated with a red tablecloth and had a red rose in a small glass vase in the middle of the table.

They were showed the menu and took a few minutes to decide which dish to eat. After they ordered, Draco noticed that Ginny kept trying to perfect the way the spoon and fork lay. She kept moving her utensils until all of them looked to be perfect in place. She seemed satisfied with it and sat back into her seat, but then she saw that the napkin was askew.

"Are you OC?" Draco asked her randomly, arching an eyebrow as he watched her.

Ginny stopped what she was doing and looked at him with puzzlement. "Huh?" She asked and turned the napkin three more times before it looked perfect to her.

"Obsessive Compulsive." Draco explained and then continued, "it's when you want everything to be perfect. For instance, what you're doing to your tableware right now."

Ginny thought about what he had told her and thought, "Hmm.." She was about to answer when their waitress came and put their orders in front of them and left.

She sighed in conquest and looked down at her plate, fixing it. "Well, if you say that's what it means, than I am OC."

"Ok, well, since you say you are OC, can I give you some advice?" Draco asked. He took his fork and knife and cut a few pieces of his fish fillet.

Ginny put her fork in the chicken a la king that she ordered and nodded a yes to him.

"You always keep looking at the details of things," Draco said and took the rose from the small vase in the middle of the table and showed it to her. He continued, "You need to look at the big picture." He smiled and gave it to her

She raised her eyebrow at him and took the rose, setting it down beside her. "Well, what about you?" Ginny asked. "Are you OC?"

"Nope," the former Slytherin replied proudly. "I'm more of a live in the moment sort of bloke." He smiled at her and put a forkful of fish into his mouth.

Ginny watched him as he ate and noticed that he had no watch. Wait, here I go again with the details, she thought and stopped herself. She continued to eat, but couldn't help but look at Draco a few times.

After dinner Draco walked Ginny back to her room, which wasn't at all that far from his. They said their goodnight's and promised to meet each other for the big tour day, which was the following day. As Draco left, closing the door, Ginny felt herself screaming for him not to go, but she knew that maybe it was the food and went to sleep witho any thought of it.

The next day the cruise ship landed at an island and allowed the people to explore and tour the place for a while. It was a tropical island that was full of wonderful tourist sites and great activities for the people. Ginny was quite excited for the new island as she stood at the dining room, waiting for Draco to arrive. Today she sported a brown skirt that came above her knees and a beige tank top with a matching sun hat and bag. Although as the wind blew by her, her hat almost got blown away.

A few minutes later Draco came with black sunglasses shielding his silver gray eyes and khaki shorts and a black shirt. "Good morning, beautiful." He greeted with a smile.

Ginny was about to say hello when she let out a sneeze and knew that from being around Draco so much, it had to be either his cologne or his scent. "Hello." She said and sneezed again, covering her nose. "There is no way I can lose you on this island, because all I have to do is follow your scent."

Draco offered her a dark blue handkerchief as he and her walked out of the main hallway and toward the dock. She took it gratefully. Ginny gently covered her nose and sneezed again, but when she breathed in, a sweet aroma came from the handkerchief. "Oh, it's flirty, just like you." Ginny said with a small laugh as the two walked down the dock. When Ginny sneezed one last time, she offered it back to him.

He smiled at her and said, "You can have it."

"You sure?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, besides, you need it more than me," Draco told her.

"Oh, Thanks," She replied and put it in her bag. The two got off of the dock and on to the island's land. Ginny looked around at the beautiful surroundings and saw that there were many activities for tourists like them to do. "Wow, this place is amazing," Ginny commented with wonder in her chocolate brown eyes.

Draco liked that look on her face, but quickly turned away. "Well, what do you want to do first?" he asked as he looked around. Something caught his eye as he looked up to the very green mountains.

"I'm glad you asked, because I have the whole day planned-." Ginny started and pulled out an agenda, but she was cut off.

The small notebook caught his eye and he took it from her, skimming through it. "What is this?" Draco asked, looking at the small book as if it was a foreign object.

She just watched him take her agenda with no amusement in her eyes. "It's an agenda," she explained, "It's how some people plan their days." Ginny reached for her possession back, but he turned away.

He looked from where he wanted to go and where he was at the moment. An idea popped into his head and a mischievous smile appeared on his face.

"You don't need this," Draco stated and took a few steps away from her.

"Actually, I do," She said and reached for it again, but then saw that he had stepped out of her way.

"Draco!" Ginny groaned, not at all in the mood for playing around. She walked over to him and reached for it once again, but Draco put his hand up and her agenda book out of her grasp. A tired groan passed Ginny's lips and she tried to jump for it, but her petite form of 5'5" against his six foot height did not help.

He looked Ginny in the eye and stopped her from jumping. "Go through one day of no agenda and I will give this back to you," He challenged with a lively smirk on his face.

Ginny smiled back at his smirk and nodded in approval. "Alright, if that's the way you're going to play, then if and when I do go through this day without my agenda, I get my agenda back and my choice of activity when we get back on the ship." She arched her eyebrow at him and put her hand out to him. "Deal?"

Draco nodded and shook her hand. "Deal!"

* * *

That's all for now people! I'll try my very best to do the next chapter. Don't forget to **REVIEW**! 


End file.
